Love at first fight
by tweetybird127
Summary: Years after the battle with the Vespers, Amy and Ian part their own ways. Ian becomes the head of the Lucian branch and Amy becomes a highly honoured Madrigal agent. What happens when they are sent to kill eachother without even knowing it? Natalie doesn't die in this version! She is way to cool!
1. An Interesting Match

Ian's POV

Ian had always thought of himself as a very successful guy. At age 18 he, along with other people, beat the Vespers and straight after he became the head of the Lucian branch, but now, as he stared out of his window and into the blurry garden, the pouring rain drowning out the sound of his fingers tapping the keyboard he wished he had never taken the job as the boss. Hours of writing reports, strategies, letters and all other Lucian related stuff took up most of his social life. Many handsome men such as himself were usually married by the age of 21 yet he was still single and dreading it.

He could only just see the outline of the door in his dark study. The only light seen was his laptop's screen. He liked to work in the dark; it gave him a mysterious appearance. The old study door creaked open. Ian's sister, Natalie, strutted in wearing her famous Prada shoes and black Gucci dress. On an ordinary day- or night- such as this it would almost seem over dressed to wear such expensive clothes, yet for a Kabra it seemed almost underdressed. There he was, in his Ralph Lauren Suit and Armani shoes shining against the dreary sky.

"What do you want, dear sister?" Ian slyly asked.

Natalie smirked. "I just wanted to let you know that you have a phone call."

She held out their home phone which Ian so willingly took, anything to give him an excuse for not doing his work.

"Is this line secure?" asked a gruff voice. Ian recognised it immediately as his second-in-command, Louis Joince- a very intimidating man.

Ian sighed, "Yes, what is this call about?"

"We have received news that there are going to be attempts on your life by members of the other branches. We have to put you in protective custody."

Ian laughed, "I get several threats a day about killing me, what makes this information so special?"

"This is very serious Ian! You could at least let us put your house on lockdown."

"Very well" With a press of a button, Ian ended the call.

"Natalie!" Ian shouted, "Put the phone back!" He waited for a response. None.

"Natalie!" He yelled more urgently. Nothing. Ian got out of his leather chair and walked across the tiled study. He opened the creaky door and walked out, down the glass stairs. To the right was the front door and to the left was the living room. Ahead of him was the kitchen and behind the stairs were about a hundred bedrooms. _This house is way too big for two people, _Ian thought. He walked to the left, past the couch and towards the corner table, where the phone base lay. Once he put the phone on the base he started to walk back to the study. But then he heard a whimper from the kitchen. Ian looked curiously at the kitchen door and began to walk towards the white door. He pushed the door open to reveal a masked figure clasping a calm Natalie tightly, one hand over her mouth and the other around her arms and waist. A classic grab.

Amy's POV

This was not a normal day for Amy Cahill. A normal day would be to get up, get dressed, have breakfast and work at the Madrigal headquarters. Not get up, get dressed, have breakfast and go to work only to find out you have to kill someone! Amy had been trained very extensively in many things ever since the clue hunt and- at age 21- is considered the most experienced Madrigal…to kill someone.

She stood there, looking like a completed idiot in front of her Uncle Fiske and several co-workers, who pretended to work but were obviously listening in on their conversation, for a couple of minutes while he told her the news.

Finally Amy burst. "Fiske! I'm not killing anyone! Aren't Madrigals trying to bring the branches together? Killing the Lucian leader will bring us apart even more!"

He just stared at her, and then he said "Amy I understand but we have gathered information about him which suggests that he is planning an attack on our headquarters. With a threat like that many Madrigals could die, and we don't _need _you to kill him if you don't want to. We just want you to bring him in for questioning"

Now it was Amy's turn to stare.

"You're the last person I know to result to violence, Uncle Fiske."

He sighed, "I know but this could be a very serious situation and we need our best agent on it"

Amy stared into his eyes, "Alright" she said.

"Now we have booked you a plane to London" Fiske handed Amy a piece of paper, "Here is the address, where his room is located and other information"

_Wow, this guy must be very important for this much information, _Amy thought as she scanned the five pages of useless information.

"Your plane leaves in two hours, so I suggest you pack now.

Ian's POV

Usually when their sister was being held hostage, the brother would freak out. But not Ian, mainly because he was a Lucian- but also because he was about to pull out the gun in his back pocket. As he did so, the captor held up his- or her- hands and ran for the window on the left of him. Ian could've made a shot directly at the intruders head but he didn't want to get blood all over the new tiles.

Natalie batted a strand of hair out of her eye, "I really wish this would stop happening!" and she stomped away, to her room probably. Ian groaned, put the gun on the kitchen counter and walked back to his room, beside the study.

As he marched up the stairs he started to think about the clue hunt. And then the Vespers. And then he started to think about all of the friends he made. If you could call trying to kill each other friends. But then again that was the friendliest you could get with a Cahill from another branch. As he got into his room he started to unbutton his shirt while pacing his room. As he had undone the last button he felt something heavy drop on top of him.

Amy's POV

Not only was the plane ride boring, it was stinky. Amy had to sit next to a baby who had too much Pizza, according to the smell. Fortunately she had time to think about the mission and realised that she didn't even know who _is_ the head of the Lucian branch. Now she was in the cab she was taking to the house of the mysterious Lucian. All of this reminded her of the Vesper battle, Evan, Jake and Ian. She had lost contact with all of them. The cab stopped abruptly. She gave some money to the driver, opened the door and stepped out onto the mowed grass. It was a nice house, she had to admit. White marble, very nice.

Amy looked at her paper. Second last room on the left. She looked at the house and found her target. She continued walking until she reached the house and began climbing, using her climbing skill. As she reached the window she quickly scanned the room. Satisfied, she climbed in and took her position on a beam running from one end of the room to the other. She sat there waiting for a couple of minutes until a young man, probably in his early twenties walked in. He walked around the room undoing his shirt. Once he stopped a bit in front of her, she jumped.

And landed on her target.

He landed on his back somehow and as soon as she saw his face a bell rang in her head. It was so familiar, yet not so familiar, as if a distant memory. She positioned herself instantly. He groaned and said, "I'm usually ecstatic whenever a woman is on top of me in this way, yet now I'm not, I wonder why?"

There was something about that voice, the silky British accent that made her loosen her grip. He didn't hesitate.

Ian's POV

He could tell straight away that the attacker was a woman as she was very lean and slim. She landed on top of him. Yet somehow he managed to land on his back. She placed herself so quickly and professionally that he barely had time to react. Her left leg was pressing against my right leg while her right leg was placed in-between my legs, ready to strike. Her hands grabbed mine in an icy grip. I stared at her face, into her eyes, at her hair. Something clicked in the back of my mind, those eyes looked so familiar. But he wouldn't let that stop him.

As soon as she loosened her grip he wrapped his left leg around her waist and rolled her over in a split second. His nose was just touching hers; his eyes were only an inch away from her eyes. And their lips were a couple of centimetres away. He leaned down towards her ear and whispered

"I believe that the situation is now reversed, surrender or I will hurt you"

She very badly suppressed a laugh and somehow managed to kick him in the stomach. He reeled back, stumbling to his feet. But she was already on her feet. He instantly recovered. She kicked him- or tried to. He grabbed her foot and twisted it. She showed no sign of pain. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, him pushing against her. She just got angrier and kneed him between the legs. He stumbled to the floor but managed to roll away from a brutal kick.

The fight went on for a couple more minutes until Ian managed to get on top of her on the floor. It seemed like for ever that they stayed in this position, him using all his weight to crush her. She kept trying to wiggle out of his grip but eventually stopped. He thought he had won until she kissed him, on the lips.

It was such a shock to Ian that he didn't pull up. He kissed her back. It was a nice moment in his opinion until she, once again, kneed him in between the legs. And he -once again- stumbled back in pain, but this time he didn't recover that quickly. By the time he did recover, she had already pulled out a dart gun, pointed it at him and said, " Well that was definitely an interesting match" and pulled the trigger.


	2. Ian

**Natalie's POV**

The day was a very normal day for Natalie Kabra. She would wake up, get dressed, get taken as a hostage and then go to bed. What she did not expect was to wake up in the middle of the night- courtesy to a crashing noise- and find her brother on the floor of his room, with a dart in his neck. That was new.

"Ian!" Natalie yelped as she ran to her brother's side, pulled out the dart and placed it beside her. He moaned.

"Ian wake up!" Natalie yelled as she slapped her brother. Ian woke up with a start.

"Why did you just slap me?" Ian asked as calmly as he could.

"You were on the floor with a dart in your neck! Ian what happened?!" Natalie exclaimed.

Ian sighed, "Someone attacked me."

"I'm going to call Louis" Natalie said and ran for the door.

"Wait!" Ian yelled, "I don't want anyone to know about this, I'll take care of it."

Natalie looked at him curiously then said, "Fine."

**Ian's POV**

Ian couldn't believe that he had been beaten by…_her._ Especially with an old Kabra trick such as a kiss. Ian had used that on many girls when he had a mission. He let Natalie kiss the guys. He was going to get payback for how she humiliated him. First he had to find her. Ian eyed the dart beside him and picked it up, examining it to find all the information he could get.

There wasn't anything on the dart except a very faint marking. He squinted the eyes until he could see the marking clearly. A large M painted silver against the black dart. Madrigals. Ian sighed. If only it could have the assailants name on it, but nothing is ever that easy. Ian looked outside the window, for anything the attacker could have dropped.

He smirked. _Everyone always leaves something behind, _he thought. Right beneath him, on the freshly mowed grass was a small piece of paper. As Ian went downstairs to pick the paper up he passed Natalie and said, "Just going out for a walk" while smiling faintly. When Ian reached the bottom of the stairs he could feel Natalie's eyes burning into him, watching him. As he walked out the front door his strides became more urgent. He would not let this woman slip beneath his fingers. At least he thought that was how the saying went.

He picked the paper up and scanned it. It was a boarding pass for a woman named Jade Green. The name suited her eyes. It was most likely a fake name. Ian looked at the time the plane was meant to depart. It was scheduled to leave in an hour, the middle of the night. Ian walked towards his black Mercedes and left for the airport.

**Amy's POV**

As soon as the gun fired, she could hear footsteps outside of the room. She panicked and fled the room. The mission was only for the leader; Amy wasn't going to harm anyone else. She jumped out of the window, dart gun in her hand, and into a somersault on the grass; one of the more extreme tricks she had learnt.

She had to run down a maze of streets until she found a main road and could hail a cab. By then she was puffed; she had been running for roughly 15 minutes. It was only a couple of minutes to the airport so she wasn't that concerned about how fast the cab was going. She took in the scenery of London, or rather the cars of London. What she was really interested in was a black Mercedes driving past the cab. It looked rather familiar, but she shook the thought out of her mind. When she got to the airport she went through customs. She didn't have any luggage as she was only in London for about an hour. She smiled. She had to admit that the Lucian was a challenge, but no-one ever refused the kiss. Not even a Lucian.

She sat on the seat outside her gate and got everything ready. By everything she meant her boarding pass. Which she could not find. She scrambled through her bag to find nothing. _Guess I'm just going to have to find a hotel, _she thought. Amy made her way to the airport entrance and found a taxi. The taxi driver was very polite and seemed like a very enthusiastic man.

"Are you trying to find a hotel? I know the best hotel in London! Very cheap too!" he said as she hopped in the taxi.

"Yes, I am trying to find a hotel; could you take me to the hotel please?" Amy asked politely.

The man smiled, "Of course" and they were off.

**Ian's POV**

The woman was easy to find in the airport. Red hair, Jade green eyes, she stood out. Ian had to admit, she was very pretty. But he wouldn't let that stop him from getting his revenge. He wasn't going to kill her unless it came to that. A simple dart from his dart gun would suffice. Then he could take her to his house and question her. He took great pleasure in watching her look for her boarding pass. After that he followed her out to the parking lot. Before she came he had taken the measure of paying off a taxi driver to direct her to the entrance of an imaginary hotel in an alley. All he had to do was follow her.

The ride was a very awkward ride. Especially when he realised that he still had his buttons undone. Had he been like that in the fight? No wonder there were all these women staring and blushing at him in the airport. He quickly did his buttons up then waited. It took five minutes to get to the alleyway. Ian waited until "Jade" walked out of the cab and into the alley. He stepped out of the car and into the alley.

She was looking around at the back of the alley and didn't notice him. He walked towards her and stopped a couple of meters away. She didn't turn around until he pulled out the dart gun. She smiled once she recognised him.

"I see you have done your shirt up." she slyly remarked.

"So you did notice." he commented.

"It's not something you could forget." she teased.

"You know, it's funny how you attacked me exactly at the time I was about to take my shirt off." He laughed

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did you want me to wait until you took your shirt off, or even your pants?" She snickered.

Ian narrowed his eyes.

"Let's cut to the chase, Tell me your _real _name and surrender, otherwise I'll pull the trigger and force you to tell me."

She laughed.

"Alright, then we'll do this my way" He said. And he pulled the trigger.

Ian didn't know that the gun was jammed until he felt a foot in his face. The dart gun skittered somewhere. She slammed down on him like a freight train. She used her body expertly, crushing him. He groaned. The lights in the alley flickered then turned off which meant that It was dark so he could only feel where her hands were holding his shoulders down. She obviously couldn't see where his hands were. Yet that meant he couldn't see where her face was. So he just punched where he thought her hands were. Yet it didn't feel like her face.

"You need to work on your aim" She laughed.

"Really, why is that?" He asked.

"Well, if you were aiming for my shoulders you should have punched a bit higher and if you were aiming for my stomach you should've punched a bit lower" She stated.

"How do you know I wasn't aiming where I hit you?" He remarked.

She laughed, "I hope you didn't, that would mean I would have to kill you."

"So you don't want to kill me?" He curiously said.

"As annoying as you are, no I don't"

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up. The alleyway lights flickered on and he saw the dart gun beside him. He grabbed for it, aimed and shot. This time it didn't jam and it reached the target. The woman fell to the floor.


	3. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

Hi! Just here to say that it's holidays and I have nothing better to do except dance rehersals and even that won't be on for much longer. So that means that I'll try to update everyday but there are going to be some days that I won't update.

**Ian's POV**

He smirked. This was definitely a night to remember; as she was the most challenging woman he's ever faced. That doesn't mean he couldn't beat her. As he walked towards her, the alleyway lights started to flicker. It wasn't until he stood right over the woman that they turned off.

He knew what was going on before it happened. As she tried to kick him in the stomach he grabbed her unseen foot and twisted it. Unlike before, she did show signs of pain, such as a short gasp and straining her ankle. She pushed whatever she could feel, which wasn't his shoulders. He just twisted her ankle even more. This was the plan; she would be in too much pain to punch or kick anyone. Ian could then take care of the dart gun in his pocket. Except this time he wouldn't miss her. The alley lights flickered on again, _they have really got to get these fixed, _he thought. He pushed her away and reached for his dart gun.

"Looking for this?" The woman held up his dart gun and smiled mischievously, "I don't think you should have it, after all you could hurt someone, especially with that aim of yours. I'm starting to think you aren't really a Lucian."

"And what branch do you belong to? Janus? Ekat? Tomas? _Madrigal_?" He emphasised the last bit.

"Sounds like you already know"

"Well miss Jade Green; I want to know who you are. So I can send your body down to your relatives in whatever stupid city you live in."

She laughed, inching towards me "That's a good plan, except there's only one problem."

"And what would that be?"

"You can't kill me, or capture me at the least. I don't even know why you followed me here, unless you felt humiliated that I beat you" She laughed, "Oh the irony of a girl beating the fearless Lucian leader!"

Ian watched her as she inched closer and closer towards him, putting the dart gun away, and then she finally stopped an inch away. Her eyes stared into his, her lips fluttering in front of his. He didn't realise that he had been holding his breath until he let it out. This time, he kissed her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. This woman was so mysterious and intriguing yet so familiar. He had to know who she was. The kiss lasted for nearly a minute until it happened.

The woman crumpled to the concreted ground. Ian looked at her, and then at the dart gun in his hand, the same dart gun that he slipped out of her back pocket. The same dart gun he shot her with. Ian picked up her unconscious body and threw her over his muscular shoulder. He walked down the alley and put her into the backseat of the car. He wouldn't let her stop him from succeeding the mission. He would continue as if the kiss never happened.

Ok! Sorry it was so short, I had quite a bit to do today! Please review and tell me what you would like to happen next! I do have an idea but it's not a very strong one. So please tell me any ideas you have and any constructive criticism is fine. I can only get better! (I hope) :)


	4. Smiling, Batting And Twirling

Hi! I'm so sorry hat it has been a while but I had a dance concert on a stayed in a hotel with no internet so I couldn't post anything!

**Amy's POV**

She woke up in a dark, dusty room. She could feel her hands tied around the back of the chair. All she could see was shapes of the furniture, a door shape in front of her opened to reveal a blinding light. A figure moved swiftly to the wall and turned on a switch. Amy blinked the sudden brightness till she could see clearly.

She was in a very small room, dust surrounding the floor and only a single light and a chair in the room. She didn't need to see the figure to know it was the Lucian. She looked down to find herself wearing an orange jumpsuit, much like what prisoners wear.

"I hope you like the jumpsuit. I picked it out especially for you" The Lucian smoothly said.

"I suppose you undressed then re-dressed me" Amy stated

"Oh no, I just simply put the jumpsuit on over you original clothes" He answered

"But you were tempted to, weren't you? Amy asked, cunningly.

He smiled and paced up and down the room, in front of her. It was then that she noticed his expensive clothing. She didn't bother guess what brand, probably some sort of world-wide brand that Amy never paid any attention to. She watched the young Lucian pace the room and took in the view. She never really noticed how handsome he really was. She attacked him before she could see his face the first time they met. Then the alley lights were busted so she could only make out his figure. But now she noticed the delicate features of his face. He was like a male model, very handsome. Her eyes focused on the door. Her mind drifted to the kiss, the second kiss. She was so embarrassed that she kissed him back, especially when she did the exact same move the night before. Then she realised the Lucian had stopped and was staring at her.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"Please elaborate" He said

"What I mean is, are you just going to keep me down here forever or are you going to kill me? Or maybe you might let me go. I'm just wondering what you're going to do with me" She explained.

He sneered, "I'm sending you back home, with an escort of course"

"I suppose that would be you"

"Yes well I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable around a stranger" the Lucian remarked.

Amy narrowed her eyes, "So how will I get home, not to mention that you don't even know where I live"

"That's why you're going to tell me where you live, so I can book two plane tickets as soon as possible"

Amy stared. There was a moment of silence while she was figuring out what to say.

The she spoke, "I live in Yekaterinburg"

"You don't sound Russian."

"I transferred there when I was younger from America" She said.

He gazed at her then left the room. She sighed, how much longer could she keep this act up. She wasn't a flirtatious assassin. She was Amy Cahill, a nerd/Madrigal from Massachusetts. She started to take detailed notes of her surroundings. No windows, one chair, one light, one door. A very hard escape if the door was locked. If only she could get her pin she keeps in her sock. Then she could unlock the door and make a run for it. She then noticed a security camera in the top left corner of the room. The door opened and the Lucian returned, with clothes in his hands.

"Get dressed," He demanded, "We'll be leaving soon."

Amy looked at the camera, then back at him. He held up his hands, "Fine I won't watch" He said.

He then threw the clothes on her lap and untied her from the chair and left the room.

Amy held up the piece of clothing, which turned out to be a black dress. It wasn't too fancy, but not a very casual dress either. She quickly undressed and put the black dress on. The dress fit perfectly and cut off just above her knees. Amy walked to the door and opened it. Not locked. What a smart Lucian he was. She walked out with no shoes o and felt the cold marble immediately.

"That was quick, most girls take hours to get ready, here" A British voice said beside her. She turned around as he extended his hand. She took the shoes that were dangling off his fingertips, sat on the floor and put the high heels on.

"I'm not like most girls" Amy said as she stood up.

He began to walk down the hall and looked back to make sure she was following. But he already knew the answer from the noise of her heels against the marble. They walked down many more corridors and stairs until they finally made it outside and began to walk down a path, towards a black Mercedes. As Amy looked back on the house, she realised that it was the same house she attacked him in. As the Lucian reached the passenger side in the front seat, he opened the door. Amy got in the car, very smoothly. At least she thought so. Usually with heels on she stumbled into a car. But this time she only merely bumped her head on the top of the car. He was still silently laughing as he hopped into the driver's seat.

**Ian's POV**

The ride to the airport was a very short and silent ride. But Ian liked silence. It gave him time to think about the plan. He looked over at the Madrigal. Natalie would be so mad when she finds out the Ian took one of her favourite dresses. As he pulled into a car parking space, he couldn't help thinking about the woman beside him. She was strikingly beautiful. Auburn hair, green eyes, a very unusual pair. Yet on her, they fit so perfectly. They opened their doors at the same time and got out just as quick. He rushed over to her side and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into him. From a passer byer's point of view, they would look like a lovesick couple sharing a very passionate kiss. But they wouldn't know he was whispering to her.

"Follow me, do exactly what I say or I will use my gun on you, and I won't make any noise."

He began to walk towards the entrance of the airport, she reluctantly followed.

The lady at the counter was very unpleasant looking. She was definitely hitting on him though. The first thing she did was smile, bat her eyelashes and twirl her hair. He said the only thing he could think of.

"Hello, my wife and I would like to book the first flight to Yekaterinburg. It is Yekaterinburg isn't it, love?" he looked into her eyes. The woman looked a bit shocked, but not as much as the Madrigals, her eyes widened and mouth quivered. But she held it together and replied.

"That's right darling" and smiled.


	5. Flight 815

Amy's POV

"Final call for flight 815. Ready to departure" came the voice from the speakers. The Lucian gripped her wrist tightly as they ran for gate 25. Customs wasn't difficult considering he had a dart gun. Or at least he said he did. But Amy wasn't going to take the chance, not after what happened in the alley. His grip tightened as they reached the desired gate. They took their place in the line and watched as other people rushed by. Before she knew it, the line began to grow shorter as passengers began to board the plane.

"May I please have your boarding pass?" the flight attendant said with a smile. Amy turned to the woman as the Lucian handed her the two boarding passes and dragged Amy down the tunnel, towards the plane. She listened to the luggage wheels rolling against the floor. At first the noise was mesmerising, but then she started to think that she had left her suitcase somewhere. But then she realised that she didn't bring a suitcase. Amy continued to listen to the rolling of the wheels, letting the Lucian drag her left and right until she heard a gruff voice in front of her.

"Boarding pass?"

The Lucian handed the burly man their boarding pass then retrieved them and headed towards their seat.

Ian's POV

Row 17. Ian made his way down the plane, towards row 17. _15…..16…..17_. Ian stopped. Ian never went on first class with anyone else apart from Natalie. It was a waste of money that he had plenty of.

"Lady's first" he said, giving her a smirk. To anyone else it would've been seen as a polite gesture. But the Madrigal must've known his plan. He didn't want her to just sneak off whenever she wanted to. She gave him a dark look, but smiled when she saw the man that would be sitting next to her, on the window side.

"Hello, I'm Jade, this is my brother Kurt." She introduced. Kurt? What kind of name was that for a handsome guy like Ian? Ian watched closely a she took her seat in between the two men.

"Hi, I'm James" he said, smiling. Ian had to admit that James was quite an attractive guy, like Ian he had quite fragile features, and when he smiled, dimples began to appear on his cheeks. His fair hair matched his fair skin quite perfectly and his ice blue eyes looked dazzling with the rest of his features. He looked in his early twenties, around Ian's age. The Madrigal smiled. What was her plan? She must have a plan. She sat down and took out a magazine from the pocket of the seat in front of her and began to read. James just closed his eyes and leant back against the seat. Ian never slept on planes. Instead he just leant back and thought. On this particular five hour trip, Ian was thinking about what he would do when they got to Yekaterinburg. If he would just follow her, to see who her boss was, or if he would just go back to London and forget this ever happened. These thoughts allowed him to miss the flight attendants safety demonstrations he had seen a thousand times already.

Just as they had taken off, the woman put the magazine in her lap and began to speak to the man known as James.

"So, why are you travelling to Yekaterinburg? Do you live there?"

James opened his eyes, straightened up to a sitting position.

"Kind of. My parents live there but I'm originally from America. It's like my second home."

"If you're from America then why were you in London?"

"That's where my sister lives, I'm just visiting my family all over the world right now" He answered.

The Madrigals eyes softened, "that's nice."

James smiled. Ian rolled his eyes. So her plan was to flirt with him.

Amy's POV

She continued to talk to James for another couple of hours, talking about their family and their lives. She found out that he had a younger sister named Olivia. She didn't tell him much about her family, only about her brother. He was a surgeon. And she was a Madrigal, although he didn't know that. She just told him that she was a professor at a University, teaching maths. The conversation went on until she had to go to the toilet. She undid her seatbelt and slid pass "Kurt" until she was in the aisle. As she walked to the back of the plane, towards the closest toilet and saw the red sign. _Oh great_. As she walked back up the aisle she took in the mixture of people. There were some Japanese, African Americans, Aboriginals and many more people. They had no idea what was going on between two of the passengers on the plane. She opened the toilet door stepped in and closed the door, locking it till the red sign appeared.

Once she was finished she unlocked the door and stepped out of the toilet. She was about to head back until she heard urgent yelling in the cockpit. Curious, she felt her ear and took off her earring, pretending that she had lost it. She bent down and slowly felt the ground, inching her way towards the cockpit. She strained her ears and listened to the conversation between the two pilots.

"…..I repeat: this is flight 815 does anybody hear me? We believe we are not on course and would like to know where we are."

Alarms began to beep in the cockpit room and shuffling of the pilots moving around was heard. Amy looked back and realised she was the only person who could hear the noises. She continued to pretend that she was searching for her earring and listened to the conversation.

"What's happening!?" yelled one man.

"We've lost our steering!" shouted another.

More alarms went off. A pilot rushed out of the cockpit, nearly slamming into her yet completely unaware that she was there. She stared at him as he pulled out the microphone connected to the speakers on board and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, could you please return to your seat and put on your seatbelt." He said as calmly as he could. He looked at her with panic in his eyes and she rushed down the aisle. As she was about to shuffle past the Lucian, turbulence shook the plane and sent her crashing on top of him, causing him to smirk at her. She stood up suddenly. The plane shook more violently. So violent that it threw her against the side of the chair opposite the Lucian.

She gripped the chairs armrest and closed her eyes as screaming and wailing broke out. Luggage began to fly all around the cabin. There was an eerie screech as a gust of wind, forcing her to grip tighter than ever. She managed to open her eyes and saw that the back of the plane broke off from the plane a metre away from where she clung. She could feel the plane begin a descending spiral, her head spinning with dizziness.

The screaming stopped as she was hit in the head with a suitcase. There was just silence as she began to fall unconscious. The last thing she felt was water engulfing her as the plane plunged into the ocean.


	6. A New Leader

**Amy's POV**

Amy woke to feel someones mouth on hers. It was definitely a shock, enough to make her vomit up water. The mysterious mouth drew back to reveal James. Once he saw she was ok, he sighed and ran back into the ocean. Amy thought about what just happened. The last thing she remebered was the warm waters of the ocean covering her body as she slipped into an unconscious state. She moved her head and saw the Lucian, staring at her and looking as dead as she felt. A shiver ran up her spine as she slipped unconscious once again.

**Ian's POV**

Ian broke up from the surface, gasping for breath. Screaming a shouting erupted his ears. People lay in the water, dead, while others swam for shore. Ian just treaded water, taking in the scenario. One moment he was sitting in row 17, enjoying a relaxing magazine. The next moment he was nearly thrown from his seat and ripped from the plane, into the warm waters of whatever ocean he was in. Ian's eyes focused on a red mane of hair, sprawled out on the beach in front of him. It was the Madrigal. A man cowered over the top of her.

Ian swam as fast as he could, passing bloody bodies and wreckage of the plane. He kept swimming until sand could be felt underneath him. He stumbled to the edge of the water and collapsed onto his back. He tilted his head to see the man he met on the plane- Jake, or James- giving mouth to mouth with the Madrigal. Ian thought about her. If she died that would mean that there would be no-one trying to kill him anymore. But on this beach, she wouldn't kill him anyway, not with all these witnesses. He came to a conclusion. If she died she died, he would forget her as soon as he got off this beach. But if she survived then he would just act as if he was relieved. After all, he was her "brother". Ian knew better than anyone that once a lie is started, you can't back away from it. You have to play along.

He watched as the Madrigal vomited out what looked like a gallon of water. The man sighed of relief then got up and went to rescue more people. Ian stared at her and watched her. She just lay there staring at the sky, breathing very faintly. She tilted her head and looked at him. It was her turn to stare. They lay there, staring at each other, a metre apart. Then her eyes closed. A couple of seconds later Ian heard something.

"IAN!" Screamed a whiny voice, over and over again. Ian stood and and twirled around. Sitting in the sand, a couple of metres to the right of him was a young woman. She looked younger that Ian, with the same coloured skin and hair. Except hers was longer. Her white dress was stained with dirt. And- of course- drenched in sea water.

"Natalie? Natalie!" Ian shouted, although he was sure she could hear him. The woman looked up to reveal his sisters scared face. She scrambled over to him and embraced him. He held on tightly to her. He could help but notice that her perfume still overpowered the salty sea water.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as they broke away.

"I followed you from our house and snuck onto the plane" She answered, shivering. He sighed. As nosy as she was, Ian loved his sister. She was his only family left. Once his father found out about his mother's death, he committed suicide. Natalie was the last person Ian truly cared about. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

**Amy's POV**

"Believe me when I say that we are going to be rescued. They will find us, but who knows how long that will be maybe a couple of days, or even more. So for now we need to organise food and water and set up tents for tonight. We need some people to go through the wreckage to see if they can find anything like food, medicine, clothes and other stuff that we need."

People shouted over the top of each other, eager to volunteer. James stood on a large rock, pointing at some people and telling them what to do. We only just got on the island and he had already appointed himself as the leader. Amy didn't mind that though. They needed a leader, and considering he was a surgeon….. Well they were lucky to have him. Once Amy regained her consciousness, she wearily walked over to the small group that had gathered around James. All the bodies had been removed out of the water, and the few survivors would listen to anyone to calm their nerves. James went on and on about instructions until Amy was appointed to set up tents. Unfortunately so was the Lucian.

Now she watched as everyone else in her group grabbed tarps, sticks, stones, anything they could find to mark a stable tent. Amy was having a bit of trouble with her tent. Every time she tied it up, it fell down. Now, on her fifth try, she reckoned it would be different. Boy was she wrong. Amy let out a heavy sigh as the tarp fell on top of the sticks, stones and pieces of metal.

"Need some help?" Said a very familiar- and annoying- British voice behind her.

"Not from you" She replied.

"Ok, but you might want to think about digging the stick into the ground" He retaliated, nearly laughing at her stupidity.

She frowned. That would help, she thought. She heard his footsteps grating through the sand, getting softer and softer. Amy let out a soft scream. Why did she have to end upon an island with someone she had to kill? Now it was going to be so complicated. She began her work again, this time digging the sticks into the ground. The tarp stayed up, and didn't fall down. She smiled.

Maybe he wasn't so annoying after all.


End file.
